The Fall of the Covenant
Sangheili Guards follow close behind me as I run through the corridors of High Charity. Three come from around a corner and open fire. I charge at one, feeling the blue heat of the plasma grenade through my visor, and lodge the explosive within his chest. He doubles over and I quickly roll across his back and continue sprinting towards the Prophets’ chambers. Looking right under my shield gauge, I see my MA5B ammo depleting. I empty the last rounds into a Fuel Rod Grunt. Picking up his weapon, I blast two Sangheili Commandos into oblivion. Now, Lekgolo are deployed to stop me. I jump on the hulking creature’s back and shove a spike grenade into the opening in it’s armor. The creature growls in pain as I fire upon it’s brother. He falls and I finally reach the chamber. The doors open and I look around, spotting the Arbiter. We nod and I continue into the chamber, hearing the crash of the door closing behind me. I place the Fuel Rod Cannon on my magnetic holster on my back as I approach the Prophet. “Ah, the Great Demon graces me with his presence.” “I’m here to kill you, squid-head.” “That is where you are wrong, Demon. I will kill you.” He pulled a communications device out of his robes. “I have dispatched my Honor Guards to the control room of the Holy Ring. With the press of this button, they will activate it and we shall begin the Great Journey. Your heresy shall stay your feet, Demon. You will be damned to a terrible existence.” “You can’t activate it. That requires a human, you imbecilic bastard.” “I am one step ahead of you. We’ve taken your captain prisoner. He will be forced to slide the Key into place.” I shuddered as dozens of advanced warriors entered the chamber. I knew what had to be done. “That would be a great idea, Prophet, but I have a little trick up my sleeve.” I looked behind me and made a waving motion with my hands. The Arbiter responded over the secure communications channel. “It’s been an honor, Human.” I returned my gaze to the Prophet. “As for you…” I shouted at the top of my lungs and charged toward the prophet. Plasma melted my armor and singed my skin, but I no longer felt pain. I quickly tore off my helmet and pulled out my combat knife. Upon reaching the target, I grabbed his neck and stared into his eyes. “This is for Earth you alien motherfucker.” I shoved my knife into his skull. I laughed hysterically as the flames of the HAVOK nuke engulfed my body. With my last breath I said… “It’s over now, John.” *NOTE: This takes place in an alternate timeline in which humanity is forced offworld by the Covenant during the First Battle of Earth. This Spartan-II witnessed the death of the Chief and risked everything to destroying the Covenant Empire. This is my first contribution of this type to the Wiki. I know it contains many flaws and is very short, so please, feel free to give feedback. Thank you!